Inspirations
by yoshiboshi123
Summary: Rachel just got out of college. She is pretty much in need of a job. She goes to an interview, but doesn't get the job. She does, though, get a thousand dollars. She buys a house and with that, she is now stumped. She gets a new roommate, and he changes all of her perspectives, realizing what she should really be doing. This is Romance...btw...
1. Starting Out Fresh

**Hello everyone! I am starting up a new series. Yay... I am sad. Well, not really sad. Just like...really anxious. So anxious to the point of crying. I am anxious cause of three things. One, I really want to go to a bunch of conventions coming up. (eg. Mine-con, PAX, Comic Con ) Two, I want to meet oh so very many youtubers that are going to said conventions. (Ihascupquake going to comic-con And three, I really, and I mean REALLY want a youtube channel and to be able to record videos Gosh. My birthday is so far :(. I have a youtube channel, just no videos -.-. I know this is a stupid question, but how do you make a simple video. Like, the ones with just words and a black screen. I honestly have been searching and nothing is coming up -.-. I need a capture card or something to record with. Anyways, there is my little rant. Hopefully writing gets my mind off with the story!**

Rachel POV

I got really nervous. I was going to my first job interview. It was supposed to give me really good pay, and give me some housing funds for myself. I was suppose to live with a roommate, but I was already pretty homeless so any house would be great. I walk into the office to be met with a lady with red hair, glasses, and paleish skin. I sat down at the chair across from her. "My name is Rachel Sentiful. I know, it's a weird name but who cares?" Then she starts to write something down. Did I do something wrong? Oh god, I am so nervous.

"So Ms. Sentiful. How do you plan on contributing to our company." The company was called Beautiful Styles. It was a fashion company.

"I can come up with great styles and art for compan. Some that may appeal to the younger people." I said politely. She starts writing even more.

"Do you have any pieces that you can give us? If you didn't, you must know that you have to come up with something to get this job." I panicked a little bit. I slowly shook my head no. The lady immediately stood up and walked towards the door. I panicked a little. I looked for something in my bag to find some little pieces of fabric. I laid them out on the desk and made them look like a sort of a dress. It looked like sort of a design. I didn't like it. The lady noticed what I was doing and came over to see what I was doing. She was amazed at what I made. It was sort of a weird looking zebra striped pink thing. I don't know, but the lady apparently liked it.

"Um. Ms. I really need this job. Well, the money at least. I just got out of college and I am pretty poor. I need a job so please give it to me." She was just sitting there, thinking for a bit.

"I don't think I can give you the job." She said. I frowned and got up. "But, I can give you at least $1,000 dollars for this piece you made right here." I turned and nodded furiously. She called someone and a man came in. They talked for a bit, then looked at me. The man got out his checkbook and wrote me the check. I accepted it in awe and just stared at it. I smiled very widely. I finally can live somewhere! I could scream out in happiness if I weren't in a public place. I walked downstairs and went out for apartment hunting. My stuff was still in storage, and all I had was my purse with a couple of bucks in it, a notebook, and a small DS. I know people may call me childish but I kept it for a couple of reasons. One of which was that it was given to me by my grandma, who died a couple of months before. And the other reason is that it was the only gaming thing that I ever had. I never played any other game besides the one in this DS, which was just Pokemon FireRed and Animal Crossing.

I looked at a bunch of apartments. None of them quite fit my taste. But something else caught my eye. It was a house. It was a four bedroom, two bathroom house with a kitchen and a living room. I looked at the price. It was pretty cheap, for it being a house. I basically gave the person the check and she gave me back like, a dollar.I, honestly, couldn't say no to this house. I loved it.

It looks like I have to have roommates to help me pay for this house. I used that one dollar to pay for an ad in the newspaper asking for a roommate. I only wanted one, though. Too many is just way too much. After I got all my stuff settled in, which wasn't very much, I got some calls. There were two guys and one girl that called me. Funny, I have enough for three and I am only accepting one. The first call was from the girl. She sounded really, like, needy.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello!" She said in a sort of panicked voice. "I am calling for the apartment."

"Well ok, tell me a little bit about yourself."

"I am Sarah Rose. I am running out of money, but I can work for you to pay it off!"

"Sorry, no." I said, then hung up the phone. I am pretty much out of money so I can't support two people by myself. Then, a guy called.

"Hello?"

"Yes, I am calling for the roommate thing."

"Yes, tell me a bit about yourself."

"I am just a normal guy that needs somewhere to live. I got a couple of pets, if it's ok with you."

"How many is ''a couple'?"

"Four dogs, two cats, and a turtle."

"Oh gosh. That is a lot of animals. Sorry, I can't have so many animals around. I can't accept your offer."

"Oh, well ok." Then he hung up. I sighed. This wasn't going very well. Then I got the last phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Yeah I am calling about the roommate thing?"

"Yes, tell me a bit about yourself."

"Well, I am a youtuber. I do make some money, so you won't have to support the house just by yourself. Oh, and my name is Jason, by the way." His voice sounded like it was from some kind of fantasy. Like one that when you were a little kid, you wanted to hear bedtime stories from.

"You already got the apartment" I said in a happy tone.

"Yes! Thank you so much!" I told him the address then hung up. I laid down on my , roommate looking is over. Now all I need is a job..CRAP A JOB. I knew I had at least like, $5,000 bucks in my bank account, but that was for things I really, REALLY wanted. Like things I might need for a job. I pledged myself to that oath. Then, after about half an hour, there was a knock at the door. I hear a truck too, so I guessed it was him. Jason.

**Ok guys, sorry for the super, SUPER late update sort of thing. I couldn't think of anything for any of the other stories, then I got side tracked with talking with my friend Oh the horror. Anyways, I hope you guys will like this story. I sure will. And with that, Happy Reading!**


	2. The Hurtful Past

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry for not updating in FOREVER! I feel so bad now. I am going to try my best and upload another chapter for another story today, but it is 12:17, midnight here. So I don't know. Just, really sorry. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter!**

Rachel POV

I opened up the door to find a pretty normal looking guy. Short, brownish hair. Brown eyes and pale ish skin. I honestly was expecting a guy with glasses, short black hair, just a nerdy looking dude pretty much. I had a look of surprise plastered on my face. This guy, or Jason, looked at me weirdly. I noticed that I was looking weird and shook my head. "Sorry about that. I was just thinking that you looked pretty different from what I imagined you." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"What? Did I look like a sexy beast in your head?" He said, then striking a weird looking pose. I laughed.

"In your dreams. I actually imagined you as the opposite." He had an annoyed look on his face after that.

"I looked like a geeky nerd in your head?" He said in monotone.

"Yup! Suspenders and all!" I said, joking. I laughed as did he. "Well anyways, I am Rachel Sentiful. I am currently unemployed, but still just hanging in there, looking for a job." I stuck out my hand for him to shake. He did so and shook it while introducing himself as well.

"I am Jason Lane. I am a Youtuber that was just looking for a place to stay after my parents kicked me out."

"You work with Youtube?" I said, utterly shocked. I haven't had much experience with the internet really. All I knew is what my teacher taught us in Computer Lab, or technology, even so I don't even remember half of what the teacher told us. I never really used any electronic on my own besides a DS and an iPod. My friend would lend it to me ,when I was bored, to play some games. Those were like the best times of my life. Except he left in about seventh grade so I didn't play much anymore. I only knew about Youtube because my teacher would show us educational videos on Youtube. They were mostly boring, or even stupid. One time, I remember there was a rap about the periodic table. Oh the horror. Anyways, back to the present. Jason was laughing at me. I pouted. I didn't like anyone laughing at me. "What? Why are you laughing at me!?" I exclaimed, a hint of anger in the tone.

"I don't work for Youtube. I just make videos and post them on the site. Then, people pay me to do so." He said in a-matter-a-fact tone.

"Oh..." I said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"What? You never heard of a Youtuber?" He asked, surprised. I nodded slowly, looking down in shame." Have you ever used an electronic in your life?" He said, jokingly this time. I nodded sadly, despite his intentions to joke around. "How have you gone through life without ever using Youtube?" He asked.

"My parents were really uptight. And so, they favored my sister actually. She was going to be a doctor. They gave me fake kind words. Fake nice things, which were really my sister's that were just passed down to me. They didn't even buy me anything new. Only new things were for my sisters. She got the new phone, the new computer, just everything. I was never allowed to touch any of her things. I mean, she would let me, my sister, but my parents wouldn't. They thought since I wasn't going to be a doctor that I wasn't in need of nice things. And so, I just went through school without a phone of any type. My friends would always have their phones out. Calling. Texting. Gaming. Just a bunch of stuff. They would leave me out of conversations. So they weren't my friends. I only had two best friends. Their names were Chris and Brooke. Brooke was like the nerd of the group, but all of us were pretty smart. Brooke would study really hard during our lunch periods and such. She wanted to go to a really good college. Chris on the other hand was more of a computer nerd, which somehow I made friends with. He would have almost all the latest devices, and enter all kinds of gaming competitions. They were both good friends, for they didn't talk about drama or anything I couldn't get a hold of. They would talk about things that I like. And that would be music. They both loved music almost just as much as I do. They helped me through my classes of Computer Lab and typing things up. They were both ripped away from me because of this one accident." By now, Jason was deeply interested. I got tired of standing and was already sitting down. Jason sat down as well.

"How?" Jason said, very interested and curious.

"We were all like the geeks of the school. People would make fun of us, but we didn't care. We had each other, and we were happy about that. We were walking home from school one day until we crossed paths with them. The so called 'cool and popular' kids. They, ultimately, were the biggest bullies in the school. The teachers somehow didn't even notice the kids getting bullied. So one of the kids came by, and started to make fun of us. Mostly Chris, cause he lost his gaming competition just a week before. We ignored them, and walked on by until one of the kids, I think his name was Leo, stood in front of us, holding a knife. 'I wasn't done talking to you.' He said coldly. Chris stood his ground as both me and Brooke walked backwards a little. He gave us a signal using his hands. It was like our own secret language. The signal he sent was 'Run.'. Scared of what he might do, my eyes widened. He then tackled Leo, whom still had the knife in his hand. We knew that those kids had enough in them to kill. To kill us, because we were the ones who survived their bullying. Right when Chris tackled Leo into the fence, both me and Brooke understood that it was time for us to run. And then we did so. The other kids, which were about two, ran to get Chris off Leo. As I was running down the hill, I looked back to see they had Chris. They were holding him by the neck in the air against the stop sign. And right there and then, he was stabbed. He was stabbed once in the stomach and I saw the life just drain out of him. Tears formed in my eyes, but Brooke comforted me while we were running. We ran until Brooke fell over. She had a medical problem, so it was just that she didn't have as much stamina as I did. She fell over, breathing heavily. I looked behind us to see that the kids were chasing us. I gave Brooke my shoulder and we walked as fast as we could. The house was only one more mile away. That was, until Brooke just fell. I looked at her, telling her to get up. The kids were still behind us, gaining on us. She muttered for me to go ahead. To leave without her. I tried to help her get up but she just pushed me away, making me leave. Reluctantly, I left her on the floor like that. I ran into our hideout. I didn't want to even look behind me. I didn't want to see Brooke's lifeless body on the floor."

By now, I was in tears, and Jason's face had turned almost white. He was interested, but the story was obviously sad.

" Our place where we always wanted to go when we were down or feeling sad. It was just this big piece of land made of grass. But, however, it was fenced off. Fenced off by us, and we made the impression that there was a house behind this big fence. Of course, there wasn't, but we liked it quiet when we were there.I climbed the fence, and sat there. I barely moved. I could hear ambulances rushing by and the yelling of Leo. I also heard the voices of both Brooke and Chris's parents. They wondered about me, but the police said that I wasn't found. Both Brooke and Chris's parents know that my parents didn't really care much for me. Like I was just an extra. And so, they both cared for me like I was their own. Except that I would go back to my house for meals and all the commotion died down, all the ambulances left, no more police car lights, I left to go back to my the way, though, I saw Brooke's mom, sobbing on her porch. I felt bad for her, so I went up to her. She said that Brooke was most likely to die, and Chris had so many scars that will probably be permanent. I told her how I ran. I ran away from my friends. She didn't blame me, and hugged me. She tried to smile, and she did, but very weakly. I gave her an apple that I picked from the tree in our place, and left the porch, bidding goodbye to her. I went to my house and reluctantly opened the door. My parents greeted me with 'You are late. You are grounded.' Like any parent would. They didn't say they were worried, no, they just told me I was grounded. I expected this, so I went into my room right away and snuck out the window, locking my bedroom door. I went out and practically ran to the hospital. I ran in to see Chris's parents in the waiting room. They saw me, and greeted me. We all waited there in silence as we waited for the condition of Brooke and Chris. After about an hour, a doctor came out, telling us that both of them will be ok, but they will have a lot of damage and probably have scars. I ignored him and ran into the room to see Brooke or Chris. Either one would be whatever for me. I saw the room where Chris was, and bursted into it. I whispered to him my apologies, gave him a hug, and stayed with him for a while. After that, I left and went to Brooke room, and did the that, I honestly almost never saw them again. I only hear about them here and there. I heard that Brooke is a doctor and Chris actually won a World Series for his game. That was about it. I never heard nor talked to them again, since very shortly after, my parents decided that we needed to move. You know what, I am sorry. I didn't really answer yo-" I was cut off by Jason hugging me. I tried to say stuff but it wouldn't come out.

I felt really pathetic and embarrassed. I just spilled my life story to some guy I met just a little while ago. "No need to be sorry. I was dumb enough to ask you how your friends got taken away from you." He said as he parted from the hug. He smiled weakly, before getting up. He got his stuff and made his way inside. I did the same, helping him with his things. After we finished taking everything in, his bed, his desk, his recording things, it was already almost midnight. We ordered some pizza and decided to go grocery shopping tomorrow. After we ate, we basically went to sleep right away, super tired and ready for the next day. He told me I could be in a video, for I didn't know much.

**Oh my gosh guys. I am so sorry. This is such a sad chapter. This will be a Drama/Humor/Romance kind of story. I originally had something else planned for this chapter, but I decided you guys get that in the next chapter and get to know a little bit more about Rachel. Anyways guys, hoped you liked this chapter.**


End file.
